Sparks
by Christy C
Summary: Bella, the returning leader of a dance crew meets the new kid, Edward. While she and his sister Alice hit it off they fight about everything. They clash on the dance floor, but the clash makes some sparks, off the dance floor. AH canon Jake x Leah
1. To Forks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Warning: OOC Bella and Edward. I'm not to sure of this story, I'll keep writing it, but I know it's not my greatest work.**

Bella smiled when she looked out the plane window. Forks, home sweet home. It was early in the morning, almost seven. Most people would hate going back to Forks, but Bella was ecstatic when her Dad called her and offered her a room to stay in. She couldn't wait to see the crew again. She made her way off the plane and stayed waiting for her bag to come into view. She finally saw her two bags and grabbed them, coming out of the airport and into the not so busy Port Angeles street. It wasn't hard to spot her father, Charlie leaning against the police cruiser, eyes wandering around his surroundings. She pulled her bags with her and surprised her father by giving him a hug.

"Bells!" he cried, startled before hugging her back.

"Hey Dad." Bella smiled up at her father and he gave her a crinkly eyed smile back. He opened the door to the cruiser and took Bella's bags, stuffing them into the back seat. Bella shut her door and waited for her father to get into the car, the moment he did, Bella exploded, "Dad! When am I joining school? I want to see the crew!" Charlie laughed.

"I knew you would, that's why you start bright and early tommorow morning." Charlie explained. Bella hissed a "Yes!" pumping her hand in the air and Charlie laughed again. When they got home, Bella was surprised to see a large, old, red classic truck in the driveway.

"Dad, is that?" Bella asked, a hand coming to cover her mouth.

"Yup, it's yours and knowing you, I bought some paints that are in the garage." Charlie explained. Bella smile widened and she hugged her dad.

"Thank you, so much!" Bella cried. Charlie blushed and muttered a quick 'you're welcome' back. It was obvious that he wasn't very good with the emotions thing. Bella hopped out of the cruiser, running to the garage, completely forgetting her bags. She made it to the garage in no time flat and noticed the ten different paint cans, duck tape for the windows, various sized brushes and spray cans, that you could pour the paint into and spray, along with everything else needed to paint a car.

"Charlie you are awesome." she murmured. He even knew what colors to get her. Aquamarine, Neon Green, Fire-engine Red, Hot Pink, Neon Orange, Bright Yellow, Basic Black, Basic White, Polish/Top Coat, and...Bella gasped at the last color, Glow-in-the-Dark! "Okay, sorry Renee, Charlie is from now on my favorite parent." Bella murmured. She looked everywhere for Glow-in-the-Dark paint, but it was nearly impossible to find. She immediately jumped up and hugged Charlie again, who was in the process of carrying her bags inside. "Dad, you rock." she stated simply. Charlie chuckled and continued inside. Bella immediately got to work on the truck.

"She started with a white base coat, following with the aquamarine as the main color. She painted her rims to glow-in-the-dark while the aquamarine dried. After it was dry, Bella painted the roof Hot Pink along with the sides of the windshield. She used black on the back of the truck to make a flame like design and over top the black painted white. After that was dry, she painted over the white with neon orange. She painted music notes, and symbols of dance on the hood in fire engine red and neon green. She deemed it acceptable and looked at her watch. Bella was shocked to find it was nearly three o'clock, and, she realized, she was starving and had to go to the bathroom badly. Bella did that and got food and looked out the window, snickering to herself when she saw Charlie gawking at the truck.

_______________NEXT DAY_______________

Bella slid down the banister and into the kitchen, where her father was sipping coffee and reading the newspaper. He looked up surprised, from his paper.

"Bella, you are aware that it's probably around four in the morning?" Charlie asked.

"Yup, but I want an early rise so I can get ready, plus if I don't I know you won't get a nutritious breakfast like you need." Bella chided, heading over to the oven. She checked the fridge and the cabinets. "Well, there goes my idea to make pancakes. Gosh, Dad, don't you keep your house stocked?" Bella asked, but before he could answer, she continued, "Oh Well, I'll just make two of my super famous omelets." Bella grinned, taking out a frying pan from under the sink.

"Bella! Calm down, you're talking a mile a minute, you're too excited to go to school I think." Charlie laughed. Bella was obviously wired with excitement at the thought of seeing her friends again.

"I know, I just can't wait to see the crew." Bella said, in the process of making eggs. Charlie laughed and muttered under his breath, "obviously.' Which Bella heard and mock-glared at him. She finished the omelets and after seasoning them with what little Charlie had, she placed them in front of Charlie.

"Breakfast is served!" Bella cheered. Charlie laughed, before literally gobbling up his food. He leaned back in his chair, rubbing his stomach.

"Bells, I swear, you should become a professional cook." Charlie laughed, he looked down at his watch and jumped up. "Shoot! I gotta go!" he exclaimed, kissing Bella's forehead as he passed her.

She swallowed her food and called, "Bye dad!" to him as he rushed out the door, he replied, but Bella barely heard him. She finished her omelet, nearly bouncing with excitement. She immediately decided she had to calm herself. She started some calm music, Debussy to be exacted, Claire De Lune. It immediately had an effect. Bella did a few ballerina twists to stretch herself. Bella loved all types of dance, her personal favorite was hip-hop or pop. She went upstairs and looked through her closet, coming to one of her favorite outfits. It was a dark green sweatshirt with white outlining the pockets and zipper, with short sleeves, and she wore a simple white tank top under it, with stretchy white shorts. She never knew when she was going to dance after all. She slipped on a matching pair of dark green sneakers and a red apple necklace.

"Juicy!" she winked at herself in the mirror, flipping her hair. She laughed, tying her hair up into a ponytail. Everyone at Forks High knew her. She was in their school not even two years ago. It was lucky for her because she knew her way around the school perfectly. The others besides the crew, she couldn't wait to see were Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie, but they were pretty much part of the crew. She sighed when she realized she still had forty five minutes until classes started. She made a CD for her 'big' entrance, filled with some of her favorite dance songs, she actually had almost 500 CDs, all either in cases or littered around her bedroom. She decided she would head to school after that. Bella was glad she did, because it took her at least fifteen minutes to make it to the school. Her father forgot to mention her truck didn't go over fifty. Now, for the big reveal. Bella grinned.


	2. The Reveal

As she opened her car door, all the students stopped walking and talking to stare at her and her vehicle. The people right in front of her were the Crew, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper, along with a short pixie-like girl and a bronzed-haired male. She smirked, time to make her entrance. She slipped the CD she made into the CD player and blasted the sound. She hopped out of the car, just as the lyrics to 'Fire Burning on the Dance Floor' by Sean Kingston started. She jumped onto the hood of her car, grinning at everyone and simply started dancing.

"BELLA!" Leah and Rosalie screeched at the same time, breaking everyone out of their shock. They came barrelling towards the car and Bella helped them onto the hood. They hugged her and she laughed.  
"No need to waste a good song!" she cried. A few people started singing along to the popular lyrics, others started dancing, this was attracting the principle's attention. "Go LeeLee! Go Rosy!" Bella cried to her friends. Emmett pulled Bella down and she slid into his arms.

"Let me go Emmy Bear!" Bella cried, "I wanna dance!" she whined and Emmet grinned, putting her down and out of her bear hug. Bella turned to him and they started pumping their arms around before both burst into laughter. Jasper grinned stepping forward. "Jazzy Wazz." Bella nodded very seriously, still pumping her arms. They too burst into laughter. The pixie looked between them confused. "Bella." Bella introduced, holding her hand out to the pixie.

"Alice." Alice, the pixie shook her hand.

"Show me what you got Ally." Bella grinned. Alice grinned and nodded, agreeing with the nickname, sliding her hands down her body, bumping Jasper and then spinning, landing in a split, spinning her legs around from there, standing up and down while spinning. Bella clapped, laughing.

"Turn off that music this instant!" a voice screeched, making everyone freeze, except Bella who danced her way over to the principal who was practically steaming. The moment she saw Bella though, her face dropped it's livid expression and turned as pale as a ghost. "B-Bella Swan?" she whispered.

"Hey Principal P." Bella greeted. Principal Patrica shook her head slowly.

"No...no! You cannot be the new student!" she exclaimed.

"Well, no technically I'm not a new student, since I've already been to this school, but I am the student who is joining this school again today." Bella puzzled over this.

"No...no...no! I give up." the principal exclaimed, nearly running back to her office.

"Hey! Principal P! Don't you wanna dance with us?" Bella called after her, she was ignored. Bella shrugged. "Oh Well." she went to her car and turned off the music, locking the car in the progress. Jake was the first to snap out of his surprise.

"Bellsy Boo!" he cried, tackling her into a hug.

"Jakey Pie!" Bella cried back, hugging him. The other newcomer, the bronze haired one, watched the exchange slightly confused, as did Alice.

"Sammy Wam!" Bella moved onto Sam who grumbled at the name, but hugged her back.

"Emilee Lee!" Bella grinned at Emily who smiled back.

"Embryo!" Bella flashed a peace sign at Embry, which he returned.

"Porqupine Quil!" Bella smirked at Quil who rolled his eyes.

"Clairessey!" Bella hugged Claire.

"Paulie Waulie Boobooboo!" Bella laughed and Paul glared at her, annoyed.

"Rach!" Bella waved at Rachel.

"Kimmy!" Bella grinned.

"Jar." Bella greeted solemnly, nodding to Jared who tried to stay solemn, but couldn't help it and smiled when nodding back to her.

"Bradley." Bella smiled at Brady.

"Colon." Bella laughed at the odd name for Collin.

"Sethy Baby!" Bella cried, latching onto Seth who hugged her back and spun her around.

"Now, I believe that is everyone." Bella nodded, grinning. "First order of business, did any of you get girlfriends yet?" she scowled at them when they grinned sheepishly back at her. "Second, who are you?" she asked, turning to the bronze haired teen, "I'm guessing you're Ally's brother?" The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Ally?" he asked.

"Oh shit...." Jake muttered.

"Yes, Ally, a problem?" Bella asked, putting her hands to her hips.

"No, but it seems kind of odd that you give nicknames to everyone." the boy gave her a skeptical look.

"Dude, you just got yourself into a load of trouble." Emmet warned, grabbing Rosalie and backing away slowly with her, even though she already was backing away on her own. Jasper did the same with Alice, who was looking at him confused, as a matter of fact everyone backed up. Before Bella could do anything, the bell rang.

"Edward, you should have a new found respect for the term, 'saved by the bell'." Jasper told him, shaking his head.

"Ah Edward, eh? Well I don't want to be late Eddie Weddie Teddie Bear Booboobooey." Bella cooed and smirked at him, pinching his cheek as she passed. Everyone snickered at the dumbfounded expression on Edward's face, before they all rushed off to class. the teachers really couldn't mark anyone late because almost everyone was late! Bella went into the main office. Mrs. Cope looked up.

"Hello Dear, welcome back." she smiled warmly at Bella.

"Nice to see you again Mrs. Coco." Bella smiled back when Mrs. Cope chuckled at the nickname, handing her a folder with her schedule and a slip for all her teachers to sign. Bella walked into her first class, English. She looked around the room, she remembered this class. Alice waved at her from the back row.

"Class, we have a new student today, please introduce yourself." the teacher, Miss Myer stated, not looking up from her book.

"Everyone already knows me Miss My." Bella grinned when Miss Myers head snapped up.

"Bella! How wonderful to see you again!" Miss Myers grinned back, she took Bella's paper and signed it. "Why don't you sit next to Alice Cullen, you don't know her yet." Miss Myers pointed to Alice.

"I know Ally already! Don't underestimate me Miss My!" Bella chided, walking to sit next to Alice. Miss Myers laughed and shook her head.

"I should have known." she explained, and continued on with a lesson. Bella took one look at the board and snickered. They were studying Wuthering Heights, didn't have to worry there. She pulled out her own worn copy when Miss Myers attempted to hand her a copy for her to use. Miss Myers rolled her eyes, "Right, you have re-read this book a million times by now." the teacher joked. Bella nodded. The rest of the class passed in a blur, Bella and Alice passing notes to one another. (**Bella, **Alice)

Do you want to go shopping after school?

**Nah, I'm not really a big fan of shopping unless it's for books or paints.**

Not a fan of shopping!? But, you have such good fashion sense!

**I like clothes, but I only shop at the beginning of school years, or if I see something I really really like.**

Please! I'm doing puppy dog eyes!

**Only this once, but we have to invite Leelee and Rose.**

Of course!

Bella slipped the paper under the desk when Miss Myers looked over in their direction with narrowed eyes. "Is there something you would like to share with the class girls?" she asked.

"Well, not really, but if you want I'll show you this new dance move I've been working on Miss My." Bella offered innocently. The teacher rolled her eyes and continued the lesson when all the rest of the class snickered.

**_Sorry for the bad description of the dance moves. And in my fic, everyone is basically the same age. Along with this, Bella's outfit is on my profile._**


	3. First Day Trouble

_**Chapter Three**_

Bella pretty much had the exact schedule as last year and Alice was in three of her classes including English. So far she had seen none of Edward, it was now her class before lunch, biology. She knew Emmett and Rosalie were in this class with her, and was excited by that. She skipped into class and handed Mr. Banner her sign sheet.

"Hey Mr. B." Bella greeted distractedly, watching Emmett make funny faces at her. She giggled.

"Isabella Swan." Mr. Banner snorted disdainfully. He didn't like her or Emmett because they used to sit together and talk during class, but every time he called on her, she always knew the answer to whatever he asked. He looked to the empty seat beside Emmett and the rest of the class. "Rosalie Hale, move next to Mr. McCarty, Miss Swan, you can sit next to Mr. Cullen." Mr. Banner fixed his seating chart. Bella gasped, no. She slowly looked to see a snickering Emmett pointing to a seat, an apologetic Rosalie collecting her stuff from next to an annoyed Edward Cullen. Bella heaved out a sigh and took Rosalie's spot.

"Hey Eddie Weddie Teddie Beary Boo-boo." Bella greeted sadly. Edward growled slightly under his breath. "Don't like your nickname Eddie?" Bella asked, smirking. Edward smirked to match hers.

"As a matter of fact, I don't, Belly Welly Melly Yelly Boo-boo." Edward answered. Bella gasped quietly as Mr. Banner started to teach.

"Oh really Eddie Weddie Teddie Beary Boo-boo, well isn't that a shame?" Bella hissed back out of the side of her mouth, keeping an eye on Mr. Banner who kept glancing at her.

"Yes it really is Belly Welly Melly Yelly Boo-boo." he answered back, not even looking at her.

"You are aware that your stealing my idea Eddie Weddie Teddie Beary Boo-boo, right?" Bella informed him.

"Really Belly Welly Melly Yelly Boo-boo? How so?" he questioned back.

"Oh, well the giving a nickname that annoys people was my idea. It proved who my real friends were and who just wanted to be my friend from being popular. Plus, I gave you Boo-boo and the rhyming thing, Eddie Weddie Teddie Beary Boo-boo." Bella explained.

"Oh, you should be touched Belly Welly Melly Yelly Boo-boo, someone in the world likes the idea, just a little bit." Edward bit back.

"Oh, well thanks sooo much Eddie." Bella replied sarcastically back to him, turning her head to him.

"Of course Belly, didn't want you to feel left out, since no one liked your idea." Edward smirked, turning his head to her.

"Cullen! Swan!" Mr. Banner barked, "What's the cycle that I just explained?" he asked, smirking victoriously.

"The Krebs Cycle." Bella and Edward answered in sync, not turning to him, but continuing to glare at each other. Mr. Banner deflated while the class burst into giggles and snickers. Emmett gave Bella an air fist bump, while Rosalie just shook her head, grinning.

"Fine, then..." Mr. Banner mumbled and continued the lesson.

"Good guess Eddie." Bella smirked. "I'm surprised no one warned you that if you tease the nicknames, then you're in some trouble." Bella explained.

"Oh yes, the mighty nicknames." Edward rolled his eyes, "God forbid should someone not like one of your nicknames and then they get on your blacklist." Edward grunted.

"Well, even if you didn't comment on the nicknames, I probably wouldn't have liked you." Bella grinned.

"Okay, I'll bite." he sighed, "Why wouldn't you like me?" Edward asked.

"You seem snotty and have the same sarcastic humor as me, we clash." Bella explained. Edward nodded.

"True, I probably wouldn't like you that much either." he allowed.

"Mr Cullen! Miss Swan! See me after class!" Mr. Banner snapped.

"Got it Mr. B." Bella exclaimed cheerfully. The class again burst into snickers. Emmett gave her a thumbs up.

"Of course Mr. Banner." Edward agreed politely. Bella rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. He glared at her. The rest of the class passed quickly with Bella and Edward throwing retorts at one another quietly. The bell rang and Bella skipped over to Emmett and Rosalie.

"Tell them I'm stuck at Mr. B's with Eddie Weddie Teddie Beary Boo-boo." Bella chirped. Emmett chuckled and Rosalie giggled.

"That was awesome when you and Eddie anwsered the question at the same time!" Emmett bear-hugged her.

"Swan!" Mr. Banner barked.

"Coming!" Bella exclaimed, skipping over to him as Emmett and Rosalie left. Mr. Banner stared the two down.

"I know you two were talking when I was speaking, and considering I'm the teacher and I don't need permission, I'll see you two after school, detention." Mr. Banner smirked. Bella gasped.

"Mr. B! I have a shopping trip with Ally, Rose, and LeeLee!" she whined.

"Reschedule." Mr. Banner smiked and made them leave.

"This is all your fault!" Edward hissed, catching up to her.

"My fault?!" Bella gasped.

"Yes! That's what I said." Edward cut her off coolly.

"How so?" she asked, pausing and crossing her arms. Edward stopped.

"How so?" he snorted in disbelief.

"Yes, are you a mocking bird or something? That's what I said!" Bella rolled her eyes.

"You started it." he pointed out, and continued walking. Bella jogged a bit to keep up with his long strides.

"No, I didn't! I just greeted you, and you freaked out!" Bella defended as they got to the door or the cafeteria.

"No, I just greeted you in return Belly." Edward shot back.

"And stole my idea." she returned. They sat at the table, and before Edward could reply, Alice cut him off.

"You got in trouble." she chirped. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Let's set up the tables." Bella called to the rest, and suddenly, tables started moving.

"No! No! I really must protest!" the lunch room aide cut in, as the tables were lined up together in one long line.

"Calm down Miss Jelly." Bella waved her off.

"Miss Swan! Welcome back!" Miss Jelly muttered, automatically giving up on having the tables in the right place. As everyone sat down, Bella frowned.

"Because of _someone,_" she gave a pointed glare to Edward, "I got detention today, so I can't go on our shopping trip." Bella sighed.

"Awww...." Alice pouted.

"You make it sound like I didn't get detention either!" Edward growled.

"Yeah, well it was your fault to begin with!" Bella objected stubbornly.

"I'm not getting in this argument, _again._" Edward shook his head.

"Wow, you got detention on your first day back." Emmett shook his head, "Charlie's gonna be proud." he pointed out. Bella stuck her tougue out and everyone chuckled, even Edward.


	4. I'm So Sorry

Okay. I'll admit it. I'm not very reliable, but I'm seriously in a rut. I'm starting over. One day, I'll come back to these stories, I have no doubt about that, but for now, it's over. I really hope this doesn't kill your faith in me, but it probably will. I just have no motivation for these stories, and no new chapters either. If any of you read my Vielstone Singing Contest story, you saw how fast the updates came with that, the ideas just flowed! I'm really really sorry.


End file.
